


In Sickness and in Health (but not in creepy crawlies)

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is tired of their shenanigans ™, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Lena Luthor, while a billionaire, genius, and all-around bad-ass businesswoman, is not spared from the human plight of fearing long, multi-legged creatures. It's a good thing her girlfriend is a superhero, right?Never let it be said that Kara Danvers didn't pass for human.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 598





	In Sickness and in Health (but not in creepy crawlies)

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR IM STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC this oneshot just popped into my head and wouldnt leave so here ya go

Lena Luthor prided herself on professionalism and organization. One did not manage a multi-million dollar company without learning to laugh in the face of adversity, to remain stoic and unfazed even when it seemed the world had turned upside-down. It's what came with being a Luthor.

What did not, however, was dealing with centipedes the size of her forearm, casually meandering by her desk leg without a care in the world.

She shoots out of her seat so quickly that it crashes to the ground with her and she scrambles away from the desk, heart rate skyrocketing. The only viable option is her saviour, her hero, and her girlfriend. It's fortunate that they're all the same person.

"Kara, help."

It comes out barely more than a whimper, but Lena knows without a doubt the heroine has heard.

_"Why do you always keep your hand on my chest while we sleep? I'm not complaining, but I know there's many places it would rather be."_

_Kara lifts her head to meet Lena's eyes, expression solemn._

_"I'm memorizing your heartbeat. That way, no matter where I am, what I'm doing, I can know that you're safe. This heartbeat is the most important sound I'll hear for the rest of my life."_

They hadn't done much more talking that night.

She's 5 seconds into keeping watch on the intruder when her field of vision is blocked by a blur of blue and red. "Lena, what's wrong, are you hurt? What's happening?"

She melts into the arms encircling her, knowing that she was safe now. "Oh thank goodness, it's terrifying! Please, please get rid of it."

Supergirl keeps her girlfriend safely huddled in her cape, eyes scanning the room as if for invisible assailants. "Where? I don't see anything!"

Lena raises a shaky hand towards her desk, drawing the heroine's eyes to the Creature. She hears a sharp intake of breath and expects the next moment to be filled with freeze-breath, heat vision, any of the multiple superpowers at Supergirl's disposal. 

Instead, between one breath and the next, she finds herself super-speeded to the opposite corner of the room, Kara's arms cradled around her head to ensure she doesn't bump into the wall. Lena blinks, and the blonde is gone. It takes a moment to find her girlfriend, directly above her, tucked into the corner of the ceiling like a very large, patriotic, blonde spider.

"Shhh, if we stay very still maybe it won't kill us."

Her jaw drops, aghast. "Supergirl, get back down here! This is important! Just use your heat vision or something!"

She gets an offended glance back, and an affronted, "Are you kidding? I don't want that thing touching my heat vision!"

"You used it on a slime monster last week!"

"The slime monster had two legs, Lena, two! This one's got like 98 more!"

Lena gapes, at a loss for words. She settles for turning back to eye the Creature warily, trying to come up with an alternative solution. After a moment, she hears Kara shift above her.

"Okay", the blonde mumbles, nodding to herself. "I have a plan."

"The building still has to be standing at the end of all this."

"Well then I do not have a plan."

It's at that moment the office doors burst open, and in storms Alex Danvers and half a dozen agents, all clad in black and weapons drawn. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM AND- Supergirl, has the threat been neutralized? Why...are you on the ceiling?"

The Luthor and the Super simultaneously raise their hands to point at the intruder. It takes Alex approximately half a second to understand the situation. With exasperation practically emanating from her person, she gestures for the other agents to stand down.

"I can not believe you two. The great Lena Luthor and Supergirl herself. Felled by a _bug-"_

"Tease me all you like later! Get rid of it!" The whine sounds so positively Kara-like that Lena finds herself eyeing the agents, hoping they don't catch on.

"Oh for- newbie, get me a bag." She has one in hand within seconds, and with gloved hands, unceremoniously wiggles the centipede into the bag like local produce. Handing it to an unsuspecting agent, who balks and takes the bag like a nuclear bomb, Alex stands and dusts off her hands.

"Get that out of my sight. As for the rest of you, back to headquarters for the shortest briefing of your life. I'll finish up here."

The moment the door closes behind the agents, Alex turns to the pair with a mixture of disbelief and irritation written on her face. "Supergirl, get your ass down here before I shoot it down."

Imminent danger over, Kara floats gently back down, coming to a rest behind Lena, head on her shoulder.

"Hi Alex, beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You scared us half to death, calling in with a 'Lena's in danger' and zooming off like that. I thought I'd find you up here locked in deadly combat or something!"

Kara grins sheepishly. "There was danger! But I maybe, possibly could have relayed a couple details to call off the cavalry."

Lena lifts a hand to silence her girlfriend, cheeks reddening as she takes in the situation with a clear mind. "I'm afraid you'd have to blame me for that one, Agent Danvers. I over-stated the danger and caused disarray. It won't happen again."

"It better."

Lena pauses, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Alex throws a begrudging smile her way, holding her arms out for the hug she knows Kara's dying to give.

"When my baby sister's girlfriend calls for help it's all hands on deck, no matter what. Get used to it, little Luthor. We'll always be here for you."

Lena was probably allergic to the creature, that's why her eyes are suspiciously moist. "I appreciate the sentiment, Alex. The same goes for you."

"Alrightly! Now that we've got that cleared up and _all_ is forgiven, I believe it's lunchtime. Lena, I can drop Alex back off at the DEO and grab lunch for us? It'll take a half hour, max." The blonde is practically skipping out to the balcony, incident forgotten. Lena accepts, and chuckles to herself as Alex can't resist throwing out one last tidbit of information before takeoff.

"You do realize it probably hitched a ride here with you after yesterday's desert mission, right?"

Kara freezes, eyes dawning with horror.

"It _touched_ me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me on twitter @axolotllll to give me prompts? (or yell at me to write my other fics, my motivation is at an all time low, lemme tell ya)


End file.
